The Perfect Boyfriend
by Jasper and Peter's girl
Summary: Bella is attending Sandy Coast Academy which is owned by the Cullen's. She is Jasper's mate and is not exactly human... M for future lemons, language, and just because.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Boyfriend

Sometimes your life seems to take control. You just watch, no control. Life spins by as you watch helplessly, trying to grasp onto anything, reality, friends, then you meet the perfect guy.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be the new girl, welcome to Sandy Coast Academy." A young girl says with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes says.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I reply as I shift my shoulder bag. Jessica walks me to my dorm chatting away.I politely nod and smile as I push my glasses up and run my fingers through my long, curly, dishwater blonde hair.

"Here you are! Room 321," Jessica says stopping at a door. "If you need anything, our dorm advisor Makenna is in the lounge."

I thank Jessica and walk into the small but spacious room. I immediately start putting up my heavy metal bands on the wall.

"You like those guys?" I jump and turn around to see a drop dead gorgeous guy.

**AN: Who is it? Just for the record, I don't own Twilight but I do own Makenna and other characters to come later. **

**Read and review. I will still continue even if I get flamed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I thank her and start putting up my heavy metal bands._

_"You like those guys?" I jump and turn to se a drop dead gorgeous guy..._

::::

"Uh, yeah," I say to him. He has honey colored curls and golden eyes. He is leaning casually against the door frame.

"I'm Jasper Cullen," he says. "You are Bella, right?"

"Yes, My name is Isabella." I smile and turn back to the project at hand.

"Here, let me help you," Jasper scares me again by whispering in my ear.

"Sure," I agree.

"Jasper?" I turn to see another golden-eyed beauty of a girl. She has black hair done in intricate spikes.

"Yes, Alice?" Jasper's tone is bored.

"Carlisle needs to see you," Alice replies as if she didn't hear how Jasper spoke to her.

Jasper sighs and turns to me, "I must be off my dear girl. I will be back."

I giggle, a strange noise for me, "Alright. I will be here."

})i({

I head down to the lounge when I'm finished unpacking. Jessica waves me over to where she is sitting on a couch talking to a girl.

"I wondered when you would show your face. This is Brooke," Jess said, making the introductions.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you," I said to the overly peppy cheerleader type girl.

"Hello, do you like it so far?" Brooke responded.

"Yes, I do. I just met Jasper and Alice."

Jessica's eyes get huge and she and Brooke exchange glances. I look at them, waiting to be let in on the little secret. Brooke then took a deep breath and explained that the Cullen's never talked to anyone and that they mainly kept to themselves. They sounded like my kind of people.

I finally went back to my dorm only to find a note on my bedside table.

_Go to the woods on the west side at midnight. Come alone and tell no one._

**A NOTE FROM JASPER AND PETERS GIRL: hey y'all it may not seem like much but I'm trying to keep y'all in suspense. In case anyone didn't get the message that is spread around this site, I don't own Twilight. Just an iPod.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Boyfriend Chapter three**

_"Go to the west side of the woods at midnight. Do not tell anyone, come alone..."_

"You came," a female says behind me.

I whirl around and see the woman who spoke. She had golden hair and piercing golden eyes. Then i noticed the pointy teeth.

_"grandmamma was right." _I thought incredulously.

"Yes, your Grandmother was right." Another voice says from behind me.

Again, I whirl around and see another gorgeous male.

_"But not as gorgeous as Jasper."_

The guy has bronze tousled hair and sharp features. he was wearing a checkered shirt and was leaning up against a tree.

"You can read my mind," I say accusingly.

"Alice can see the future and I can read emotions." Jasper's voice rings out. I start to circle as Jasper appears along with Alice and a burly guy.

"This is why I got accepted?" I ask them.

"Yes, Bella. We know who you are, not your background but who you are and what you mean to Jasper." Alice responds.

The velvet voice of the bronze hair rings out, "We know this is sudden but we just needed to tell you that we are here and that we know."

"Rosalie will explain," Alice says.

The golden-haired vampire steps forward. "Our coven leader and father, Carlisle send his greetings and wishes he could be here. You will be expected to hunt here in the woods at night so you don't draw attention to other students. You will have every class with at least one of us in them. Because you don't eat, you are not obligated to making yourself present at meals. We can also will provide blood bags if you feed of humans. I can't tell because of your brown eyes."

I nod, "thank you, Rosalie. I take it you all have mates?"

Alice nods, "Edward is my mate," she says gesturing to the bronze haired mind reader.

"And Emmett is mine," Rosalie pipes up, gesturing to the burly guy next to her.

I yawn and Jasper steps up. "Why don't I take you back to your dorm?"

"That will be fine," I reply, smiling at him as he swiftly picks me up and we fly through the forest.

Jasper walks in my dorm and places me on the bed. "Sleep well, my mate." He whispers. and then he is gone.

})i({

When I wake up, everything comes rushing back. I get ready and finish decorating. That's when someone knocks on my door.

"Hey, Darlin'," Jasper says when i open the door. He is wearing a plaid button down shirt and jeans with cowboy boots.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine now that I'm with you." Jasper replies, smiling as I take his hand and we walk to class.

Jasper has another class then me. This is one of the few classes where I don't have the Cullen's. I sit next to a black-haired boy named Leonardo.

"Hey, toots," he says as I sit down.

"What do you want?" I ask, hoping to shake him off.

"You're feisty, I like it," Leonardo replies leaning back in his chair.

"I have a boyfriend named Jasper."

Leonardo sputters, "Jasper Cullen?"

"The very same."

"Well then I, uh, never mind." And with that he turns in his seat and studies his math book. I, silently gloat in my seat.

After my morning classes, I find a nice shady tree to rest under. I am contemplating life with Jasper when someone so rudely interrupts me.

"Bella!"

I turn to see Jessica coming over with Brooke.

"What can I do for you?" I ask them.

"We wanted to get to know you a little more." Brooke replies, "and we heard that you are really good in science and we need your help."

I smile, "of course, happy to help."

})i({

**AN I think I'm going to stop there. I need to get off the computer anyway. Thanks to my reviewer who said to slow down. Sorry, I forget your name :(**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Bad, I couldn't concentrate on anything but you."_

I smile and slap his arm. I see Rosalie come over with Emmett.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie greets me as she quickly ducks for the shade the tree is providing. "You are so lucky you don't sparkle. Let me tell you, it's not fun."

I nod, "I know. Whenever I was with my grandmother I would have to wear sunglasses."

We all laugh and Emmett puts his area around Rose, "I don't know what you two are going to do since you're not mated and you are on campus."

Rose smacks his head and Jasper growls. I put my hand up to stop them from fighting.

"Stop, we will be late for class."

They agree and we all go our separate ways. Luckily, there are enough trees on campus that they don't hit the sun.

Jasper walks me to my class and I surprise him by going up on my tip toes and kissing him. He deepens the kiss before I pull away, smirking.

"Later," I whisper to him. Then I go into class leaving him outside looking stunned.

})i({

The rest of my classes drag by and eventually I get to go back to my dorm. Jessica catches me in the hallway, effectively ruining my plans of peace and quiet.

"Bella, can you help me on my math homework?" She asks me.

I sigh, tutoring Jess was not on my list of things to do but, why not.

"Sure," I reply, "Go get your stuff and meet me in my dorm."

She kisses me on the cheek and flounces down the hallway.

I head to my dorm with a shit eating grin on my face. I shake my head and open my door to see Jasper sitting on my couch reading my e-mails.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Reading your mail. Who's Mooshi?"

"She is one of my friends, why?"

"Well, she invited you down to Texas to see a Metal Rock Concert."

I frown, "aw, I hate missing those."

Jasper closes my laptop and looks at me smiling. "You know, you don't have to miss that concert."

I tilt my head in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Jasper goes to answer me but there is a knock on the door. I open it to see Jess.

"Hey, I am back. Now, I need a question answered on page 28." She says coming into the room.

She stops when she sees my room. As I take out my math, she wanders around and admires my belongings.

"Jess?" I say, turning to her.

She looks up from a wooden egg I carved out of wood, "Yeah?"

"Question?"

**An Short. I know but when I wrote this I didn't add a lot of detail so. Anyway, I actually carved an egg out of wood! Once again, I dOnT oWn TwIlIgHt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay you guys are probably pissed. So sorry.**

When I finish my homework, I put on some music and check my e-mails. My friends are going to a Metal rock concert and I am very jealous.

"Why so jealous?" Jasper asks me, coming into the room and sitting next to me so our bodies are close.

" My friends Mooshi and Elizabeth are going to see a concert and they decided to brag in an e-mail," I replied.

Jasper puts his arm around me, " I can take you to the concert."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Sure, it will also give me a chance to show you around Texas because I have a ranch down there."

"How did you know it was in Texas?" I asked.

"It said in your e- mail," he replied simply.

"Then, it's a date," I said kissing him.

"A date," he confirmed with another peck to the lips.

**okay still pissed at me BUT I am typing differently then how I wrote it so I have to break it up to make more sense. I own Mooshi and Elizabeth. Review my lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all, I have been having some trust issues with my parents and haven't been able to upload but I have been able to see all of y'all reviews and faveorites and it makes me smile. So, thank ya for the trust to get these stories done. Also, if any of y'all know someone who died in that terrible shooting in Conneticut, know that my thoughts and prayers are with you and your family.**

That night, I talk to Jasper as we lie in my bed. Rather, I'm in my bed and he's on top of my covers.

"Tell me about your grandmother," Jasper suggests.

"Grandmama was a half-vampire. My great grandmother found her vampire soul-mate while human. He wanted to change her but at that time period, living forever was a sin. But, they managed to live their life until her end. it just so happened that Nana got pregnant and went through a terrible birth but survived. They noticed that Grandmama didn't like milk and other human food. So, one day, Papa gave her blood and she loved it.

"They were surprised when she started ageing because they thought she was a full vcampire. When she was nineteen, she met her soul-mate and they fell in love. Grandpa, mind you, was a vampire and the same thing happened all over again, Grandmama got pregnant with my mother. For some strange reason, my mother was born human.

"They couldn't figure out why my mom was human but thet didn't dwell on it because they had a beautiful, healthy baby girl. My mother was home-schooled because they thought it was best for her. It aslo helped that her parents had lived through history. Mom met Dad at twenty-nine and I was born five years later as a half-vampire." I told him quietly as i let the memories fly by. Memories of sitting on top of my great-grandfather's shoulders and spending nights with my grandparents. Tears slid down my face as I ached for them and wondered why I had been defiant enough to leave my great family to go to school across the country.

Jasper kissed my forehead, "don't cry, Darlin', you will see them soon, I promise that. I just want to say, I am extremely lucky to be your mate."

I giggled, "thank you. I feel the exact same way."

"Good night Babe."

"Good night."

})i({

I wake up in an empty bed. I was surprised but it didn't phase me. I drained a blood bag and curled my lip up in disgust, my grandparents have always said that a human diet made me faster and stronger but I was an animal person myself.

I open the door and almost run into Emmett.

"Hey, no need to rush. I want to take you to class," Emmett said to me.

"Thanks Emmett," I reply.

He picks me up and sets off for the forest. He drops me off on the outskirts then sets about fixing my hair and clothes.

"Em, what are you doing?" I ask, laughing.

He winks at me, "Rose would kill me if I let you go off looking like a mess."

I nod and give him a hug, "thanks."

"No problem."

})i({

In my last class before lunch, I am interogated by Brooke.

"Bella, are you anorexic? Why don't I see you eating?" She asks me.

"I eat, I just sit near the trees. I eat, really," I answer trying to be convincing.

Brooke nods solemnly and then skips off to her seat. I sigh, Brooke is a quirky person, really.

Mrs. Birdsall is in the middle of class when a messenger comes.

"Mrs. Birdsall?" He asks.

"What is it, Kyle?"

"Isabella needs to come to the office," he replies.

All eyes are on me as I gather my stuff and make my way to the door. Thoughts are swirling around my head as I follow Kyle. Luckily, I run into Edward.

"Edward," I hiss. He puts his head up and nods.

"Why am I being called to the office?"

He smiles a lopsided grin, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that but you are not in trouble, trust me."

_"Why am I going to the office?" _I think as he leaves.

**OOH, where is Bells going? about my other stories, what i have up is all i wrote. So, i will type blind for updates. Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

I walk in the office and spot Jasper.

"Why am I here?" I ask him, not really worried.

"Well, we have to leave now if we want to make it home on time before dark," Jasper replies.

"What do-" I ask before I remember, "We are going to the concert?!"

"Yes, doll," he replies with an easy smile.

"How long will we be staying?"

"Well, the concert is on Saturday, and today is Thursday, so since I have a ranch down there so we might as well..." Jasper says trailing off.

"We are going to Texas?!" I ask jumping up and down.

"That's where your friends are, right?"

"Yes! Oh, I'm so excited!"

Jasper helps me into a convertible bug and appears with suitcases. Then we take off.

The trip is beautiful. We stop to feed and for me to sleep. We take all back roads so we can have the hood down and let the sun kiss our skin. Making him sparkle and me jealous.

**i have to get off the computer soo this is all I can do sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

We stop at a hotel and get the room that Jasper had booked. When we get to the room, I get nervous, Jasper got a suite aot a regular hotel room.

"Darlin', why are you nervous?"

I laugh nervously, "I'm not nervous, why would you say that?"

"Bella..."

"Why didn't you get a regular hotel room?"

"Because I thought it would be nice to have a giant bed," Jasper says picking me up; taking me by surprise. He carries me to the bed and I giggle as he sets me down. I protest loudly.

"Don't you need to shower?" He asks me.

"No, I took one last night," I reply, giving him a strange look. "I have to go get my pajamas."

Jasper stops me, "let me get them," he disappears for a minute and comes back with my tank top and short shorts.

I smile, shaking my head, "you are not going to let me do anything, are you?"

"Nope. You are my mate and I want to take care of you." He replies. He gently pushes me down and unbuttons my shirt.

"Leave the bra, Jasper. Try to restrain yourself"

He laughs, "my dear, the longer I wait, the harder it is to _restrain._" He purrs out the word as he flips me and massages my back.

"Ugg, you make me do crazy things," I sigh.

"I know, but you love me," he replies.

Ever so gently, he slides my jeans down as his hands go from my back, to my legs.

I moan and sigh as he slides my shorts up and in one fluid motion, has me under the covers. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, my loving mate."

})i({

The next morning, I wake up to movement. I open my eyes and see the interior of a car.

"Jas?" I ask as I stretch.

"Hey, Darlin', I wanted to make it on time so, I left while you were sleeping. Something came up." He replies through tight lips.

But, I do get hit with a wave of love.

Jasper pats the top of my head and I growl.

"Don't do that. I may be your Mate, but I'm not your fucking dog. I hate that."

"Alright, Darlin' but, don't get mad at me if I want to run my fingers through your hair."

"That's fine," I yawn.

He hands me some hair ties as we pull up to his ranch.

We step out and Jasper turns to me, "Bella, I have to warn you-"

"JASPER!"

"-Charlotte is very excited to meet you." He finishes as a woman runs out and throws herself at him.

"Char, I think you are making his mate mad," a man says, coming out of the house.

She pulls away and smiles sheepishly, "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Charlotte."

I smile back, "no problem, I'm Bella."

**Alright, I'm going to stop there. Next up, You meet Mooshi. Yay! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh em gee. So sorry about that. I don't have an excuse but, I will make it up to you. This will be a kicking chapter in which we will meet Mooshi and Elizabeth and did I hear rumor of a little girl fun? Well, I'm not giving anything away. On with the story!**

_She pulls away and smiles sheepishly, "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Charlotte."_

"_I smile back, "No problem, I'm Bella."_

Charlotte leads us inside and I gape at the southern interior. It looked like a real plantation home.

"That's because it is," Peter says laughing.

I smile, embarrassed. I hadn't realized I said that out loud. "Is it really? That's amazing. Especially even with the more modern wood. By the way, what is this wood?"

Peter smiles, "Brazilian Cherry. Pretty, isn't it? I know my Momma would be rolling in her grave if she knew I took up the floorboards Poppa put up, but, I had to."

I turn to him, shocked. Peter's eyes twinkle like he knows what I am going to ask. He pulls his chin length brown hair away from his face and grins at me. "This is your family house?" I ask him finally.

"Yup. Poppa bought it when we moved from Maine to Texas. Poppa was sick of being a farmer and wanted a fresh start. Momma agreed because her sister lived out here and she had been told of the wonderful life the Southerners did with the pretty dresses and no hard work. I was about fifteen at the time."

I nod, taking it all in. "So, you and your Pa built this house together?"

"Yes we did. It took a long time, Miss Bella, but we got it done." Peter grins at me as we change our speech.

I turn to Jasper and smile at him. Jasper smiles back and kisses my forehead. I see Peter and Jasper exchange a glance, though.

"What is it?" I ask him, frowning.

"We need to talk about the issue that came up, Bella," Peter says quietly.

I nod, remembering that Jasper said something about an issue. I follow them into the dining room and we sit around the long, antique table. I sit next to Jasper and Peter and Char sit across from us.

"Major, what did you tell yer little mate?" Peter asks, grinning at me and sending me a wink.

"I haven't told her anything yet, Captain," Jasper replies.

"All right, that's easy enough," Char cuts in. "Let's start with the time in which all our paths intertwined and go from there."

Jasper nods, "Okay, I'll start. Bella," he turns to me, "what do you know about the southern vampire wars?"

I shrug and give a half-smile, "Not much. I know that you are the God of War and that you singlehandedly defeated thousands of newborns. Other than that, my grandparents really didn't talk about it."

"Well, you are right. Jasper isn't called the God of War for no reason. When Char and I escaped, we convinced Jasper to come along with us a decade after leaving. Jasper couldn't get used to this lifestyle for a long time and met Alice, who convinced him to come with them because they could help. Jasper called me and I agreed. "

"After being with the Cullen's for a few decades when Emmett and Rosalie came into the family. They were surprised to see me there because they had just come up from Tennessee and the word was that I was there and planning to start another army. I had no idea this was even going on, so I contacted one of the vampires I created and he told me that Maria was killed by some other vampire whose power equaled mine. She wanted to take over and eventually have me on her side as her mate and we would rule together."

I gasp, "You didn't go, did you?"

"No, Darlin'. I didn't go. What I did was, I tracked the vampire for years and lost her. But, she has come out of hiding and is aware that I have a mate and wants to kill you."

Char shushes me as I start to cry. Why some bitch would want me dead is beyond me. One whom I don't even know!

"Don't worry, Isabella, I will not let her hurt you. I promise," Jasper tells me, taking me in his arms and holding me close.

We sit in silence until we hear a crack of thunder and the rain coming down. I smile, the rain was all ways soothing for me and I loved thunder and lightning. Peter and Char talked quietly amongst themselves and Jasper busied himself with my hair. The peace and solitude was nice. I notice the fireplace and I tap my index fingers together and a fire starts up. Peter and Charlotte look at me in surprise.

"Did you do that?"

I nod, "Yes, it is something I picked up, any half vampire can do it. It just takes practice. As far as we know, I have no actual power. We don't know why, but I don't. it hasn't shown yet."

Peter nods, contemplating that. Jasper chuckles and throws a pillow at his head, which Peter catches easily. "What do you want, Major?"

"I want to know if you are picking up on anything involving Bella's powers."

Peter shakes his head, "Nope, nothing. Sorry Jas, I'm getting nothing. But, I do know that we are going to have visitors and that you need to complete your task, Major."

Jasper growls playfully at him, "You needn't tell me what to do, Captain. I know that. I am simply waiting for when my love is ready and when I seem like it is the best time."

Peter nods and I yawn, bored. Char catches me yawning and grins. She stands up and holds out her hand. I raise an eyebrow and take it. Char drags me up the stairs and into her and Peter's room.


End file.
